Her Everything
by CherryPeach
Summary: Quand Sherlock Holmes quitte Irene Adler après avoir trouvé le mot de passe de son téléphone, c'est le moment pour elle de se rappeler ce qu'elle a vécu avec le célèbre détective. Même si cela représente une épreuve de se replonger dans ses pensées... [OS]


**Hello les amis ! J'avais eu l'idée de cet OS il y a un an, en cours de physique en pensant à Benedict Cumberbatch (ouais, ça m'inspirait). C'était l'époque où on bossait sur les monologues intérieurs en littérature anglaise et j'aimais bien en écrire sous plusieurs formes. Pour celui-ci, j'ai donc choisi de le faire à la troisième personne au lieu de la première, pour un effet meilleur et pour plus de liberté.  
**

 **Brefouille, du coup, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !  
**

* * *

Elle s'était laissé submerger. Elle lui avait accordé trop d'importance. Elle ne s'était plus contrôlée. Elle avait joué avec ses sentiments pour le rendre fou et vulnérable. Elle s'était approchée de lui plus que personne. Elle l'avait découvert. Elle l'avait compris. Elle avait occupé une place spéciale dans son cœur, que jamais personne n'avait occupée. Mais elle l'avait laissé gagner leur jeu. Il avait eu raison d'elle. Elle pensait l'avoir dominé, elle pensait le connaître, elle pensait le contrôler. Mais il avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Il avait retourné la situation, il avait lu dans son cœur, au plus profond de son âme, il avait déchiffré la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre de ses sentiments. Il la connaissait, elle ne le connaissait pas. Le dominé dominait la dominatrice. Il la laissait tremblante, pantelante, fébrile, démunie, abattue, dans cette pièce baignée dans une lumière tamisée oppressante. Il la laissait dans cette pièce où il avait ouvert son cœur. Il la laissait dans cette pièce où il avait brisé son âme. Il l'avait quittée, sans même un réel au revoir, un au revoir digne de ce nom. Car Sherlock Holmes ne disait pas au revoir. Il trouvait une formule blessante, qui restait à jamais gravée dans l'esprit, mais il ne disait pas _au revoir_.

Elle ne pouvait pas chasser de ses pensées son image, son reflet. Elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui. Elle devait se le rappeler. Elle s'était toujours rappelée les moindres détails. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier Sherlock Holmes. Il était le seul qui avait réussi à la faire flancher. Le seul qui avait réussi à se jouer d'elle, à jouer contre elle. Le seul qui avait tiré avantage de leur interaction malsaine. Le seul qui avait compris son jeu, leur jeu. Le seul suffisamment intelligent, suffisamment brillant, pour se comparer à elle. Il était le seul qui comptait à ses yeux.

Elle aurait préféré ne jamais croiser sa route. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils restent chacun loin l'un de l'autre. Elle aurait dû se douter que leur rencontre, qu'elle avait pourtant provoquée, allait finir ainsi. Elle aurait dû se douter que deux individus comme eux n'étaient pas faits pour une fin classique. Elle était la dominatrice et il était le brillant détective à l'étrange chapeau. Elle était le Roi et il était l'Échec-et-Mat. Elle était Irene Adler et il était Sherlock Holmes. Et Irene Adler et Sherlock Holmes étaient machiavéliques, froids et calculateurs, infiniment intelligents et terriblement irrésistibles. Irene Adler et Sherlock Holmes devaient s'attirer mutuellement, mais ne pouvaient pas se correspondre. Ils étaient ainsi faits. Ils étaient bien trop semblables, ils étaient bien trop différents. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis, ils étaient les meilleurs ennemis. Ils étaient un homme et une femme que tout rapprochait, ils étaient un homme et une femme que tout opposait.

Sherlock Holmes… Ce simple nom la faisait frissonner. Il avait volé son cœur, il avait volé son âme. Sans lui, elle n'était rien. Avec lui, elle était détruite. Leur relation était paradoxale, son attirance pour lui, pour son génie, pour cet homme étaient paradoxales. Il n'était pas bon pour elle, elle n'était pas bonne pour lui. Mais ils se complétaient.

Elle voulait qu'il se tienne devant elle. Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Elle le désirait plus que tout. C'était un besoin vital. Il lui était vital. Elle voulait qu'il avance vers elle de sa démarche si calme, si calculée, si droite, les bras le long de son corps svelte, dans son costume noir boutonné, elle voulait qu'il la domine de sa grande silhouette gracieuse. Elle voulait pouvoir contempler son visage anguleux aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle voulait effleurer ses joues creuses, caresser ses cheveux noirs, passer sa main dans ses boucles parfaitement définies. Elle voulait que ses yeux se posent sur elle, elle voulait sentir son regard la sonder. Elle voulait croiser ce regard électrisant, ce regard envoûtant, ce regard incroyablement profond, ce regard dérangeant. Ces yeux hétérochromes bleus et verts, ces yeux clairs, presque transparents, qui la faisaient frémir, qui la faisaient trembler quand ils s'ancraient dans les siens, ces yeux qui la faisaient vivre. Cette sensation lui manquait. Cette sensation d'être fixée, d'être observée et scrutée, elle voulait la retrouver. Elle voulait _le_ retrouver.

Il comptait, il l'avait compris, il s'était servi de cette faiblesse pour l'anéantir. Il avait réussi. Et maintenant, elle le réclamait. Il avait une emprise sur elle, un pouvoir duquel il pouvait abuser à loisir. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était un étranger qu'elle avait cru connaître. Il n'était qu'une illusion, il n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux, un rêve effroyable qu'elle voulait revivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, si elle en avait la possibilité. Elle s'était laissé entrainer par ce rêve, elle avait tenté de se mesurer à ce rêve, elle s'était réveillée de ce rêve et elle en souffrait, à présent. Car ce rêve l'amenait à sa perte. Ce rêve l'avait tant transportée, l'avait tant exilée, l'avait tant égarée pour la détruire. Sherlock Holmes avait été un rêve fabuleux, mais un rêve dangereux. Sherlock Holmes avait été la Pomme du Jardin d'Eden, il avait éveillé son désir, sa tentation, il avait endormi sa vigilance, il avait laissé surgir son malheur. Elle l'aimait. Elle le haïssait.

Ils s'étaient empoisonnés mutuellement. Mais ils redemandaient de ce poison exquis qu'ils avaient goûté, dont l'odeur restait présente comme au premier jour dans leurs narines, dont le goût restaient gravés dans leurs gorges, dont ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus se séparer.

Pour Irene Adler, il avait été un _homme_. _  
_

Pour Sherlock Holmes, elle avait été _la Femme_.

* * *

 **Ended ! Je m'étais vraiment cassé la tête à bien écrire cet OS. Je voulais quelque chose qui me plaisait vraiment, qui ressemblait à mon style et à ce que j'aime lire et écrire - c'est-à-dire quelque chose orienté vers la psychologie et les pensées des personnages - parce que Irene Adler et Sherlock Holmes, c'pas n'importe qui, quoi ! J'ai donc passé beaucoup de temps sur ce texte, même s'il est très très très court. Je ne sais pas si selon vous, j'ai atteint mon objectif et que vous aimez, mais évidemment, c'est complètement subjectif ;) Bref, laissez-moi vos avis, je les lirai avec plaisir ! See you soon !**


End file.
